openseasonfandomcom-20200213-history
Fifi
|gender = Male |quote = "Speak of the Devil. Disgusting." |fate = Becomes bald after the explosion of the shock collars (Open Season 2) Unknown (Open Season 3) |voice = Crispin Glover Frank Welker (barking noises, uncredited) }} Fifi is the main antagonist of the 2nd film. He was the leader of the pets and an ill-tempered toy poodle, who believed that eveyrthing should go his way. Fifi didn't intend to let Mr. Weenie go without a fight. Personality Appearances ''Open Season 2 In ''Open Season 2, Fifi plotted against the other woodland creatures, due to an incident that had happened to him while trying to find his thrown chew toy. After being spooked by the animals in the hedge, Fifi unexpectingly backed up into a bug zapper, causing unbearable pain to his tail. At one point in the movie, Mr. Weenie and Buddy made a daring escape from the pet camp. As Fifi was about to jump in to prevent their escape, Buddy (who was about to be pounced on) managed to take off the shock collar hooked on Mr. Weenie, which ended up flying into Fifi's fur (the top part of his head), activating the high voltage miniature shocking poles (which was set as a barrier for pet camp), causing it to zap Fifi with intense shocking, which ended up causing a big, very noticeable bruise on his forehead. In another scene, taking place at a pet resort, while Boog, McSquizzy, and the other pets were trying to outsmart the up-tight security gaurds, Fifi and Elliot (at the bottom of the pool) were busy fighting (physically) over the collar remote, which gave off the electric shocks through the collars. But with Elliot smart-thinking, he managed to get every collar from him onto Fifi. With Fifi oblivious of what had happen, after pressing the big red button of the collar remote, he started to panic, realizing that he was wearing the collars, and tried pressing every button in order to prevent the shock collars from going off. After each of the collars goes off all together, fluffs of his fur started flying, leaving a very burnt, but noticeable, mark on his entire body (looking as if he had a tan). Fifi was now hairless. At the end of the movie, (where everyone began to sing "Close To You") the clip showed Roberto singing next to Fifi, though Fifi looked embarrassed, disappointed, furious, and of course bald, though he told Roberto that his singing was beautiful. ''Open Season 3 In ''Open Season 3, he is no longer evil, and actually joins the gang in rescuing Boog from the circus. He holds marbles to keep his balance. Without them, he gets angry. In the circus, he goes through a ring of fire, and is burned. A shnauzer pees on Fifi's head to cool it out. When the pets jump from a bridge, he loses the marbles. Enraged, he searches for a replacement, eventually finding two gumballs. However, his love of the potential replacements screws up the pets' theft attempt. ''Elliot's Wonderful Woo-Hoo Adventure In ''Elliot's Wonderful Woo-Hoo Adventure, Fifi is set to reappear. ''Open Season 4 In ''Open Season 4, Fifi will return. ''Boog and Elliot's Big Adventure In ''Boog and Elliot's Big Adventure, Fifi is going to come back. Trivia * In Open Season 3, he was once rumored to be voiced by Jeff Bennett, even though it wasn't true and that Crispin Glover reprised his role. Gallery Fifi2.jpg|Fifi sitting on his owner's lap in her RV in Open Season 2 ouch2.png|Fifi after getting shocked by the collar in Open Season 2 fifi4.jpg Open_season_3_pets.png|Fifi, Mr. Weenie, and the other domestics watching TV and seeing Doug as Boog and thinking the circus is trying to kill him in Open Season 3 Fifi3.png Medit.jpg|Fifi meditating in Open Season 3 Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Male Category:Open Season 2 Characters Category:Open Season 2 Antagonists Category:Open Season 3 Characters Category:Open Season 3 Protagonists Category:Elliot's Wonderful Woo-Hoo Adventure Characters Category:Elliot's Wonderful Woo-Hoo Adventure Protagonists Category:Open Season 4 Characters Category:Open Season 4 Protagonists Category:Boog and Elliot's Big Adventure Characters Category:Boog and Elliot's Big Adventure Protagonists